pokemon_fanofandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Pokémon
Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモン Densetsu no Pokemon literally meaning; "Pokémon of Legends") are extremely rare and mostly powerful Pokémon which they are also called to be as Pokémon Illusions (幻のポケモン Maboroshi no Pokemon literally meaning; "Phantom Pokémon"). Legendary Pokémon are unique in each and every region in the Pokémon World and also beloved by criminal organizations such as Team Rocket which they believe that with their power they can control the world. Legendary Pokémon can also be seen as mythical Pokémon, such as the Sinnoh Legendaries that shaped the world. Legendary Pokémon are extremely hard to capture and extremely hard to battle. Each and every Legendary Pokémon in the World are extremely hard to capture, only if you don't count the Master Balls. The First Generation The first generation legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第一世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Ichi-sedai) are the first legendary Pokémon introduced numerically in the Pokédex. These Pokémon originate and often appear in the Kanto region instead of in various different regions. There are 5 original legendary Pokémon that are coming from the first 151 Pokémon. The Legendary Birds The Legendary Birds(伝説の鳥 Densetsu no Tori) consist of Articuno, an Ice-type Freeze Pokémon. Articuno seems to reside mostly at the Seafoam Islands. The second Zapdos, an Electric-type Electric Pokémon. Zapdos seems to mostly reside in the old Power Plant. The last one is Moltres, a Fire-type Flame Pokémon and one of the three bird Pokémon that is considered as the most legendary. Moltres seems to mostly reside in the Victory Road in the Kanto region, Mt. Ember and/or Mt. Silver in the Johto Region. There are also known to migrate on occasion and they can be seen roaming around Sinnoh. Sometimes, the three legendary birds reside in Shamoiti Island. It is known that if the three are disturbed and quarrel with each other only Lugia can stop the fight between the three bird Pokémon. The three legendary bird Pokemon that was the guardian and creator is Lugia who serves as Trio Master. The three legendaries all have the first Spanish numbers in their name "UNO" "dos" "tres" The Mew Duo The Mew Duo (ミュウデュオ Myū Duo) or also known as DNA Duo (DNAのデュオ DNA Duo) are the two legendary Pokémon Mewtwo and Mew. Mewtwo is the clone of Mew, one of the Mythical Pokémon. It is known that Mewtwo was given birth to by Mew by researchers after obtaining Mew's DNA. Mewtwo is created in a Pokémon Mansion on Cinnabar Island also known is that the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader Blaine also had something to do with the cloning of Mew. Unfortunately, Mewtwo was an angry Pokémon and it destroyed the Pokémon Mansion. After that Mewtwo travelled to the Cerulean Cave and is currently residing there. Strange knowing is that Mewtwo is actually the clone of Mew, but Mewtwo comes first in the Pokédex. Mewtwo number in the National Pokédex is #150, that of Mew is #151. It can be because Mew is a mythical Pokémon and it is rarely seen by humans while Mewtwo has been created by humans through DNA. Generation VI introduces Mega Pokémon, a new type of evolution. The Genetic Pokémon Mewtwo is able to Mega Evolve into two different Mega Pokémon depending on the Mega Stone. He can turn into Mega Mewtwo X using a Mewtwonite X, and Mega Mewtwo Y using a Mewtwonite Y. Mega Mewtwo X is a dual Psychic/Fighting-type while Mega Mewtwo Y retains Mewtwo's pure Psychic nature. The ability and stats of Mega Mewtwo also differs between versions. The Second Generation The second generation legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第二世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Ni-sedai) are the second legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokédex numerically. These Pokémon originate from the region of Johto. There are 6 new kinds of legendary Pokémon. The Legendary Beasts The Legendary Beasts (伝説の獣 Densetsu no Kemono) trio contains Raikou an Electric-type Thunder Pokémon, Entei a Fire-type Volcano Pokémon and Suicune a Water-type Aurora Pokémon. Raikou, Entei and Suicune originally died because of lightning struck the Brass Tower. It is known that they were located in the Brass Tower and that it burned to the ground with them trapped inside. Luckily, all three were revived by Ho-Oh and the three are roaming around Johto, it is unknown if the three were originally a Raikou, an Entei and a Suicune or if Ho-Oh changed them into a Raikou, an Entei and a Suicune from something else when it revived them. The trio are wandering around Johto after an unknown trainer discovered them in the Brass Tower. All of the trio are also known to roam around the Kanto region. The Tower Duo The Tower Duo (タワーデュオ Tawā Duo) are the two legendary bird-like Pokémon, Ho-Oh a Fire/Flying dual-type Rainbow Pokémon and Lugia a Psychic/Flying dual-type Diving Pokémon. Ho-Oh and Lugia are considered to be a legendary duo Pokémon in the Johto region. Ho-Oh is known as "the guardian of the skies" and Lugia is known as "the guardian of the seas". The history of Ho-Oh and Lugia are similar, long time ago two towers were built in Ecruteak City, the Bell Tower and the Brass Tower. Ho-Oh resides in the Bell Tower while Lugia resides in the Brass Tower. Several years later, the Brass Tower was caught in a great fire causing Lugia to flee the tower to the Whirlpool Islands, however three Pokémon were trapped inside (the Legendary Beasts), Ho-Oh stayed to revive them. The sudden burn of the Brass Tower caused Ho-Oh also to flee away to search for a pure-hearted trainer. Ho-Oh and Lugia both are known to migrate to Naval Rock. It is said that Ho-Oh will give a person eternal happiness if someone sees him. Although the Tower Duo, Lugia and Ho-oh creating the three legendary Pokemon which is Lugia's three legendary birds and Ho-oh's three legendary beasts. The Third Generation The third generation legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第三世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai San-sedai) are the third legendary Pokémon introduced in numerical order in the Pokédex. These Pokémon originate in the Hoenn region. There are originally 10 new kinds of legendary Pokémon. The Golem Trio The Golem Trio (ゴーレムトリオ Gōremu Torio) contains the three legendary golem Pokémon: Regirock a Rock-type Peak Pokémon, Regice a Ice-type Iceberg Pokémon and Registeel a Steel-type Iron Pokémon. According to the legend, the three golems have been shaped by Regigigas. Regirock has been created out of rocks, Regice has been created out of ice and Registeel has been created out of steel. The three legendary golems reside in chambers, Regirock's is located in the Desert Ruins, Regice's is located in the Island Cave and Registeel's is located in the Ancient Tomb. The Eon Duo The Eon Duo (イオンデュオ Ion Duo) consist of the twins, Latios a Dragon/Psychic dual-type Eon Pokémon and Latias also a Dragon/Psychic dual-type Pokémon. Latios is a full male and Latias is a full female. They are the guardians of Alto Mare and have a strong connection to the Soul Dew. Latios and Latias are known to roam in several of the regions. The Weather Trio The Weather Trio (天気トリオ Tenki Torio), also known as the Ancient Trio (古代トリオ Kodai Torio) consists of Kyogre a Water-type Sea Basin Pokémon, Groudon a Ground-type Continent Pokémon and Rayquaza a Dragon/Flying dual-type Sky High Pokémon. According to the myths of the three legendary Pokémon it is said that Kyogre has the power to bring forth the rain and therefore expand the sea, Groudon is said to ward off rain and expand land by evaporating the water with light and heat. It is said that Rayquaza is the protector of the skies and is seen living mostly in the atmosphere. Groudon can be found at the Terra Cave and Kyogre can be found at the Marine Cave. Rayquaza is known to come to the Sky Pillar from time to time. The Fourth Generation The fourth generation legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第四世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Yon-sedai) are the fourth legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokédex in numerical order. These Pokémon originate and are most likely to appear in the Sinnoh region. There are originally 14 new kinds of legendary Pokémon. The Lake Trio The Lake Trio (レイクトリオ Reiku Torio) contains the three legendary Pokémon that has their own spots at the three known lakes of the Sinnoh region. The first being Uxie a Psychic-type Knowledge Pokémon, Azelf a Psychic-type Willpower Pokémon and Mesprit a Psychic-type Emotion Pokémon. The legend of their existence goes as followed, when the universe was created, Arceus created Pokémon to protect and embody spirit. Uxie was created to protect and embody knowledge, Azelf was created to protect and embody willpower and Mesprit was created to protect and embody emotion. In the Pokémon Platinum series they are playing a much larger role than in Diamond and Pearl. After that Cyrus takes control of Dialga and Palkia the three lake guardians arrived at the peak of Mt. Coronet to stop Cyrus and his plans, but their power is not enough to do. After that Giratina shows up and opens the Distortion World which Cyrus enters and after the player and Cynthia also enters to stop Cyrus the enter as well to help the player to achieve his/her path to get to Cyrus and Giratina. After stopping Cyrus at Mt. Coronet, the three lake guardians are available to meet at the three lakes. To meet and capture Uxie it's waiting at Lake Acuity, to meet and capture Azelf it's waiting at Lake Valor, to only meet Mesprit it is waiting at Lake Verity but unfortunately it cannot be battled after you've talked to it, it flees and roams around Sinnoh. The Creation Trio The Creation Trio (クリエイション·トリオ Kurieishon Torio) also known as the Crown Dragon Trio (クラウンドラゴン·トリオ Kuraun Doragon Torio) contains Dialga the Steel/Dragon dual-type Temporal Pokémon, Palkia the Water/Dragon dual-type Spatial Pokémon and Giratina the Ghost/Dragon dual-type Renegade Pokémon. According to the legend, when the universe was created, Arceus created Pokémon to craft the universe. Dialga was created to craft time, Palkia was created to craft space and Giratina was created to craft antimatter. Dialga or Palkia are believed to appear at Spear Pillar. Giratina resides in the Distortion World. The Lunar Duo The Lunar Duo (ルナデュオ Runa Duo) contains Cresselia a Psychic-type Lunar Pokémon and Darkrai a Dark-type Pitch-Black Pokémon. Cresselia represents the crescent moon which symbolizes hope and good dreams. Darkrai represents the new moon which represents fear, helplessness and nightmares. Darkrai is usually considered more of a Mythical Pokémon instead of a Legendary Pokémon. Cresselia is a full female, Darkrai however is genderless. Cresselia resides on Full Moon Island. Cresselia is known to roam around Sinnoh. Darkrai resides on New Moon Island which is next to Full Moon Island. Heatran Heatran (ヒードラン Hīdoran) is a Fire/Steel dual-type Lava Dome Pokémon. Heatran is the spirit and protector of all volcanic activity which is also believed that it has been created at the same time Dialga, Palkia and Giratina shaped the universe. Heatran has the distinction of being the only Legendary that can be either male or female, with a 50% chance of each. Heatran is thought to be living on Stark Mountain. It is believed that one needs a Magma Stone in their possession in order to find Heatran. Regigigas Regigigas (レジギガス Rejigigasu) is a legendary Normal-type Colossal Pokémon known for his creation of Regirock, Registeel and Regice. Regigigas is also known for the one who have moved continents in place by pulling them with a rope. Regigigas is thought to be in the Snowpoint Temple but it is thought that you need the three golems in order to find Regigigas. The Fifth Generation The fifth generation legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第五世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Go-sedai) are the fifth legendary Pokémon introduced in numerical order in the Pokédex. These Pokémon originate and appear in the Unova region. There are originally 13 new kinds of legendary Pokémon. The Musketeers The Musketeers consists of Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo. They are also known as the Swords of Justice. They fight to protect Pokémon that have lost their homes to humans. Keldeo has an alternate form, the Resolution Form. With the exception of Keldeo, each is Fighting-type with a secondary Type matching their names (example: Virizon is also a Grass-type.). This is the first Legendary Quartet. The Kami Trio The Kami consists of Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus. Tornadus represents tornados, Thundurus represents Thunder, and Landorus represents Land. Tornadus is the only Pokémon that is a pure Flying type. They are the trio where each member and trio master has an alternate form, acquired by the use of the Reflecting Mirror, they are all pure male, marking the first time a trio all have genders (other than genderless) and share the same gender. The Tao Trio The Tao Trio (タオトリオ Tao Torio) also known as the Energy Trio (エネルギートリオ Enerugī Torio) consists of Reshiram a Dragon/Fire dual-type Vast White Pokémon, Zekrom a Dragon/Electric dual-type Deep Black Pokémon and Kyurem a Boundary Pokémon. Each of the dragon trio symbolizes a specific energy and controls a specific type. Reshiram symbolizes Yang and controls the element fire, Zekrom symbolizes Yin and controls electricity and Kyurem symbolizes Wuji and controls ice. It is known that Kyurem has two alternate forms that are known as Black Kyurem and White Kyurem. Black Kyurem is obtained by fusing Zekrom's genes with Kyurem and White Kyurem is obtained by fusing Reshiram's genes with Kyurem. Kyurem can only change into those forms when one has acquired the DNA Splicers. It is unknown if the transformation is painful for the dragons. In storyline they were originally one Pokémon that split into two when its twin owners argued over truth and ideals, Kyurem was left as a by-product. The Sixth Generation The sixth generation legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第六世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Roku-sedai) are the sixth generation legendary Pokémon introduced in the Pokédex in numerical order. These Pokémon originate and are most likely to appear in the Kalos region. Five legendary Pokémon are known, the Yggdrasil Trio, and Mega Mewtwo. Mortality Trio The members of the Yggdrasil Trio consist of Xerneas, a Fairy-type Pokemon, Yveltal, a Dark/Flying-type Pokémon, and Zygarde, a Dragon/Ground Pokemon. While Yveltal and Zygarde are dual type Pokemon, Xerneas is the only member of the Yggdrasil Trio that is not. The reason why Xeneas and Yveltal are sometimes considered as the Mortality Duo is due to the reason that they represent the letters of the two gender chromosomes, X and Y. It can also be inferred that Xerneas is female, as females have the XX chromosome set; and that Yveltal is male, as males have the XY chromosome set however this has not been confirmed; Zygarde may be genderless like most other Legendary Pokemon. The theme between the duo of Xerneas and Yveltal is eternal life and destruction. Given Zygarde's role as protector of the environment, he may be a representation of the middle ground between Xerneas and Yveltal , which is the state of the environment that decides how long others can live. Semi-Legendary : Not to be confused with Pseudo Legendary Pokémon. Several Pokémon are often disputed as to whether or not they are Legendary and are often mistaken as true Legendaries. List *Phione - Phione is bred from the Mythical Manaphy and a Ditto but it has been disputed if it is legendary/mythical or not. *Rotom - Rotom is often thought of as Legendary. *Arcanine - Arcanine is commonly misconstrued as a Legendary Pokemon, mainly because of a tablet which showed Arcanine as one of the four legendary Pokémon at the Viridian City Pokémon Center. Despite not actually being a legendary Pokémon, this reflects its species description as the "Legendary" Pokémon, and creates a common misconception.